love the way you lie
by Karen He
Summary: Hinamori es secuestrada por Aizen, su mision es entregarle a Toshiro, ella hará lo que sea para cumplirlo, incluso enamorarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí de nuevo subiendo este fic, lo edite un poco :P porfa dejen sus reviews para poder continuarla.**

**perdon por la mala ortografia, estoy trabajando en eso ¬¬ **

**bueno espero que les guste xD**

* * *

><p>PREFACIO<p>

Mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, temblaba inconcientemente y sentía que mis piernas no me respondían, mire por ultima vez el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre que tanto había protegido e idolatrado.

**-Maldito -** Susurre para mi.

En esos momentos me di cuanta de cada uno de los errores cometidos, y no era solo decir que cualquiera comete errores , yo había engañado y manipulado a personas involucradas, me sentía tan culpable, tan miserable, la persona que mas quería en este mundo pensaba lo peor de mi.

**-¿Por qué? -** solloce

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, no podía ver con claridad y lentamente perdí el conocimiento.

CAPITULO 1 RENCUENTRO

Camine lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión, pensaba en aquellos momentos en el quinto escuadrón Shinigami, recordaba como reía junto a mis compañeros y las ocurrencias de Matsumoto, pero lo que mas extrañaba era a Hitsugaya-Kun. Me pare en seco cuando me di cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta del "despacho" de Aizen.

**-¿Puedo pasar?-** lo llame.

**-Adelante-** Abrí la puerta y revise el interior con la mirada, solamente estaba él.

**-¿Me has llamado?-** pregunte acercándome un poco mas.

**-Si querida-** lo mire asqueada y puse cara de pocos amigos** -Dentro de unos meses tus compañeritos Shinigamis vendrán a intentar derrotarme-** soltó una pequeña risita.

**-¿y?-** pregunte sin mas.

**-y… tengo una misión para ti-** Sonrío de medio lado y se paro de su sillón **-Regresa a la Sociedad de Almas-** Dijo decisivo y con la mirada fija en mi.

**-¿Qué dices?-** Abrí mis ojos con asombro.

**-Lo que oíste, los aras caer en mi juego -** ¿Cómo me pedía eso? Ellos eran mi familia, además todos en la Sociedad de Almas creían que era una traidora, no niego que hace un tiempo admiraba demasiado a Aizen, pero en cuanto supe la verdad yo di marcha atrás, claro que me lo impidió y no solo a mi sino también a Kira-Kun, pero su caso era diferente el se negaba a obedecer a Aizen, al principio yo también lo hacia pero intente ganarme su confianza, sabia que de algo serviría.

**-No puedo, todos me odian, y creen que los eh traicionado, además no crees que es muy tonto mandarme ahí, es como si me dieras la libertad-** Cualquiera pensaría que estoy loca por decirle esto, Por qué hacerle saber que tengo la posibilidad de escapar, pero conocía a Aizen, el no daba un paso en falso, no era tan estupido como para dejarme ir a la sociedad de Almas sabiendo todo lo que se, ¿A que tipo de juego se refiere?

**-Mira Hina esto te conviene sabes que tu amiguito Izuru esta encerrado por su mal comportamiento y ya no me sirve de nada, por lo que eh decidido matarlo, no lo hice antes porque se que es importante para ti así que tu puedes evitar que muera, lo único que tienes que hacer es traerme a Hitsugaya sin ninguno de sus subordinados ni acompañado por otros, solo él.**

**-¿Ah? ¿Crees que te voy a entregar un amigo por otro?**

**-Pues claro, no pienso matar a Hitsugaya, quiero que el sea uno de los míos, no por nada te deje vivir y te traje conmigo-** Lo sabia, tiene razón yo no soy nada especial como para estar a su lado, el solo me dejo vivir para esta misión, puedo salvar a Kira-Kun si ago lo que me pide… pero yo… no puedo entregarle a Hitsugaya-Kun, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Lo mejor seria contarle los planes de Aizen a la Sociedad de Almas, pero ellos ¿Cómo reaccionarían? Era claro que yo no tendría ni voz ni voto en sus decisiones… ¿Qué debía hacer? Ellos mandarían a sus hombres a luchar y entonces esto seria en vano, Aizen lo sabría enseguida y mataría a Kira-Kun, pero si traía a Hitsugaya-Kun… mis manos comenzaron a sudar era obvio que estaba nerviosa mis pensamientos y mi corazón se contradecían y comenzaba a confundirme.

**-Y como piensas hacer que el te obedezca a ti, piensas que se quedara contigo traicionando a la Sociedad de Almas-** Levante la mirada, trate de ser firme para que no notara mis nervios e inseguridad.

**-Querida tu solo cumple con lo que te eh pedido… hay tantos métodos para que él olvide todo-** se acerco lentamente a mi y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me tomo del mentón muy suave- Ahora ve y haz lo que te corresponde- Se alejo y tomo asiento en su sillón.

**-No… yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides-** baje la mirada y espere su reacción.

**-¿Qué? Bueno entonces despídete de tu amiguito… -**tenia que hacerlo, tenia que traer a Hitsugaya-Kun.

**-Esta bien, yo... lo are -** Dije resignada, me era difícil elegir, no podía dejar morir a uno de mis mejores amigos **-¿Cuál es tu plan?- **Cuestione.

**-No tengo uno en si, pero no es nada complicado suponiendo que eres una persona importante para el Capitán, vamos Hina usa tus encantos- **me veía con burla.

Salí de la mansión a toda prisa, uno de los Arrancar abrió un portal hacia el mundo real, posteriormente abrió uno hacia la sociedad de Almas, estaba por entrar, solo llevaba conmigo lo que traía puesto, un kimono blanco de tela fina con arreglos azul cielo y mi cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

**-En cuanto cruces el portal sabrán que estas llegando, te recomiendo dar tu mejor actuación, claro… si no te matan antes-** apenas escuchaba la voz de Ulquiorra quien estaba de espaldas **-No mueras Hinamori…**

**-Tratare de no hacerlo-** entre, al frente había un pasillo que conducía a otro portal el cual estaba altamente vigilado por un grupo de Segadores del escuadrón 11, corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar al portal el cual fue abierto por dos segadores.

**-Es… es la Teniente Hinamori-** me miraba real mete sorprendido mientras lentamente tocaba su Zampakuto.

**-Dirás la ex teniente ya que ahora es una… TRAIDORA-** tomo su Zampakutou y me ataco, salte pero no pude evitar que me tocara y me lastimo un brazo, estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo…

**-No! Espera… yo no los eh traicionado, Aizen me llevo a la fuerza… puedo explicarlo-** estaba un poco agitada y nerviosa por lo ocurrido, lentamente bajo su Zampakutou, los dos me miraban sorprendidos y uno de ellos con lastima.

**-Oh deberíamos avisar a algún capitán, esto es algo serio.**

**-Si, vamos-** los hombres me tomaron de un brazo cada uno, aun estaba sangrando, tenia un poco de miedo, no sabia como me tratarían, ¿y si no me creían?. A solo unos metros se encontraban tres hombres mas, al parecer también del escuadrón 11.

**-Hey ustedes-** llamo uno de los hombres que me sostenía **- Vigilen el portal, tenemos cosas que hacer-** los hombres asintieron corriendo en dirección contraria a nosotros.

**-Será mejor apresurarnos, esta sangrando mucho-** Ambos hombres saltaron al mismo tiempo llevándome casi cargada brincando de tejado a tejado, mientras yo mantenía la cabeza baja y los ojos serrados, planeaba que decir ante cualquier capitán, sentí que pararon en seco.

**-Abarai-Taicho-** Dijeron los segadores al mismo tiempo. Levante lentamente mi rostro para toparme con los ojos de Renji realmente sorprendido.

**-Renji…-** vamos Hinamori explícale… bueno ¡di algo! **- Renji… yo… escape, ¡logre escapar Renji!-** Tenia que mentirle. Mi plan estaba claro, tenia que llevar a Hitsugaya-Kun al Hueco Mundo antes que la misión de ir tras Aizen comenzara, tenia que mentirle para sacarlo de la Sociedad de Almas... ¿De verdad estoy dispuesta a llevarlo con Aizen? y ¿Desde cuando Renji en Capitán?. Me sentía realmente débil, había perdido mucha sangre… demonios, mis ojos se serraron lentamente hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

**-MOMO! MOMO!-** Apenas escuche los gritos de Renji.

* * *

><p>Miraba detenidamente la foto de Hinamori a su lado se encontraba Matsumoto riendo de oreja a oreja pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la frágil chica.<p>

**-Humm… como te extraño Momo moja camas-** No me di cuenta que Matsumoto se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, lo que me faltaba ahora insistiría con este tema por el resto de mis días.

**-¿Qué pasa Matsumoto?-**Pregunte sin ganas.

**-Taichooo! Hoy mismo dejara de extrañar a Hinamori-** Tenia una sonrisa enorme pero sus ojos estaba cristalinos como si fuera a empezar a llorar.

**-¿De que hablas?-** Fruncí el seño y la mire con curiosidad.

**-HINAMORI ESTA DE REGRESO!**

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este fic :) <strong>

**reviews :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola (: espero les guste este 2do cap! espero sus reviews :3**

**les dejo mi correo ;) lol karen_2_**

* * *

><p>-<strong>¿QUE?¿Cómo que regreso?<strong>- No asimilaba muy bien lo que Matsumoto acababa de decir, sentí un pequeño calor dentro de mi, ¿La habrían capturado?… Tonta mira lo que pasa por estar detrás de ese tipo.

**-Si, bueno ahora esta en manos del escuadrón 4 -** sentí una punzada en el pecho con la sola idea de que estaba herida- **Uno de los guardias del portal la hirió, no es nada grabe pero perdió mucha sangre-** Matsumoto se veía realmente preocupada como si fuera a llorar.

Tenia que verla, asegurarme de que estaba bien.

-**¿Crees que pueda ir a verla?**- estaba ansioso, quería una explicación estaba decepcionado de ella.

**-No lo creo, hay ordenes de que este aislada, Hina esta acusada de Traición**.

Eso lo sabia, su entupida obsesión con Aizen la había llevado a traicionar la Sociedad de Almas, creí conocer lo suficiente a Hinamori, pero lo dude con lo ocurrido, estaba confundido, una parte de mi estaba furioso con ella pero otra estaba feliz de que este de regreso.

**-Taicho! Taicho!**- Reaccione ante los fuertes gritos de Matsumoto la cual estaba muy cerca de mi rostro y me veía divertida.

**-Pero mire nada mas que ojitos esta haciendo, acaba de llegar Hina y usted ya esta fantaseando con ella-** Pero… ¿QUE?

**-¡MATSUMOTO!-** Respira… tranquilízate Toshiro-** En lugar de estarte haciendo ideas de lo que pienso deberías ponerte a trabajar!-** Esta mujer podía estar al borde de las lagrimas y aun así buscar la manera de irritarme.

**-Taicho ¿Cómo puede pensar en trabajo en un momento como este? Hinamori es mi amiga y voy a esta al pendiente de ella-** Se mostraba indignada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, siempre tenia que salir con una escusa para no hacer el papeleo.

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sentía dolor en mi brazo izquierdo, ladee mi cabeza un poco y me encontré con la mirada evaluadora de Renji.<p>

**-Hasta que despiertas-** Se acerco a mi **-Hinamori, me han pedido que te interrogue, espero no incomodarte pero es necesario -**Hablaba en un tono suave y calmado.

**-Si, lo entiendo-** Me incorpore quedando sentada sobre la cama, tenia un nudo en la garganta, me ardían un poco los ojos, quería llorar, quería tirarme a los brazos de Renji y llorar a rienda suelta.

**-Bien… ¿Estas de lado de Aizen o sientes la necesidad de protegerlo?.**

**-Ninguna de las dos, yo… lo odio -** Conteste sin pensarlo, Renji me veía con algo de lastima.**-Continua-** lo incite.

**-¿Fuiste por tu propia cuenta con Aizen?**

**-¿Dónde esta Izuru?-** Frunció el seño y camino dentro de la habitación.

**-El esta bien, su caso es el mismo que el mío solo que Ichimaru siempre lo tenia sometido en cambio yo me mantenía tranquila, trataba de no llamar la atención**- No mencione que Ulquiorra siempre estaba a mi lado y me ayudo de sobre manera.

**-Ya veo, entonces lo que me dijiste hace un rato es verdad, escapaste… ¿Cómo lograste escapar?-** Diablos no había pensado en eso.

**-Pues… cuando un grupo de espadas fue al mundo real yo fui con ellos pero al momento de regresar yo abrí un portal hacia aquí -** Creo que lo convencí.

**-Bueno, habrá una reunión de capitanes para decidir que hacer contigo, no te preocupes, yo te creo y se que la mayoría de los capitanes hará lo mismo que yo.**

Me recosté tranquila, confiaba en las palabras de Renji, después de un rato me quede dormida.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.<p>

**-Hinamori… Hinamori… ¡HINAMORI!-** Me di la levantada, sentí un dolor agudo en el brazo **-Si que tienes el sueño pesado eh-** Decía Renji a mi lado con una mueca de fastidio.

**-Y tu si que sabes asustar a la gente-** le avente la almohada en la cara.

**-Baaah -** se volteo hacia un lado, rápido retome la compostura al recordar lo que hablamos la noche anterior. **-Ammm Renji ¿Cuál fue su decisión?**

**-Les di todos mis argumentos y tus respuestas, la decisión fue que estarás en la Sociedad de Almas casi como antes-** En mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

**-Oh que alivio… espera ¿Casi?**

-**Pues no tendrás tu rango de teniente hasta que todo el asunto de Aizen este aclarado-** Bueno eso es mejor de lo que esperaba, no podía quejarme.

**-Bien yo entiendo-** me puse de pie** -¿Ya puedo salir de aquí?**

**-Supongo que si, deberías de ir a cambiarte-** al oír su comentario me di cuanta de que mi ropa estaba llena de sangre del día anterior.

**-Si tienes razón.**

**-Nos vemos luego Hinamori-** se despidió Renji y salio del lugar.

Me acomode el kimono y salí de ahí, caminaba por los pasillos sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que choque con algo o mas bien con alguien.

**-¡Hinamori!**

**-¡Rangiku!**- me abrazo eufórica mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

**-Ooh mi querida Momo, me hacías tanta falta-** Yo también estaba contenta de verla, claro antes de que me faltara el aire ante aquel abrazo, me soltó y respire sonoramente.

**-Uy perdón, pero mira nada mas que desastre de ropa traes puesta-** Movía su cabeza de una lado a otro negando.

**-Ah si, yo lo se ahora mismo voy a mi dormitorio a cambiarme-** Le sonreí.

**-Vamos yo te acompaño-** Decía animadamente mientras tomaba mi mano.

Cuando llegamos al mi dormitorio busque la llave debajo de una tabla y abrí la puerta.

**-Pasa -** le di el paso a Rangiku** -estas en tu… amm dormitorio-** Soltó una risita y se sentó en mi cama.

**-Me voy a dar un baño ¿me esperas?**

**-Si adelante-** Se recostó en la cama

Tome una ducha rápida, me puse mi uniforme de siempre y me agarre el cabello en una cebolla como de costumbre, al salir Rangiku me veía con curiosidad.

**-Supongo que tienes preguntas que hacerme- **la mire.

**-La verdad es que no, Renji me lo ah contado todo y mi Taicho también comento algunas cosas de la junta que tuvieron ayer-** En ese momento mi corazón se movió bruscamente, recordé a Shiro-Chan, sentía la necesidad de ir a verlo.

**-Hitsugaya-** Dije casi en un susurro.

**-El quiere verte, solo que ahora esta en una misión importante-** ¿De verdad quería verme? Bueno supongo que me va a echar en cara lo tonta que fui, deseaba escuchar su voz autoritaria y fría.

**-Pero que ojitos… ya los eh visto antes-** se burlaba Rangiku.

**-Emm… ¿Qué ojitos?**- me sonroje.

**-Hay no te hagas Hina…-** Alguien interrumpió tocando la puerta, la abrí…

**-Hitsugaya-Kun-** No pude evitar perderme en esos hermosos ojos… incluso lo veía mas alto.

**-¿Puedo pasar?-** Pregunto con ese tono tan suyo.

**-Si-** Me hice a un lado para darle el paso.

**-¿Matsumoto? Creí haberte dejado mucho trabajo…**

**-A que la canción ¿Qué no se sabe otra palabra? Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo-** Decía algo molesta, pero al ver la cara de Hitsugaya-Kun opto por irse **-Bueno me voy Hina nos vemos mas tarde-** Asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

**-Me da gusto saber que estas bien-** Mi corazón se acelero como loco al escuchar esas palabras **-Pero… no puedo creer lo terca que eres cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza.**

**-Yo… lo siento tanto-** Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, di un respingo cuando sentí la mano de Toshiro limpiar la lagrima y enseguida me abrazo, no era un abrazo cualquiera era una lleno de sentimientos, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir su respiración en mi oreja.

**-Tonta no te vuelvas a ir de esa manera-**No lo soporte mas, llore, llore todo ese resentimiento que tenia hacia Aizen, tenia mucho miedo, pero lo que mas me atormentaba era lo que estaba haciendo, les estaba mintiendo a todos y lo peor… me desahogaba con la persona que tenia que traicionar.

**-Lo siento, yo lo siento tanto Shiro-Chan**

**-Ya tranquila estas a salvo, ya paso-** Apenas escuchaba lo que me decía ¿Desde cuando era tan cariñoso conmigo?

**-Ya moja camas, me estas mojando el uniforme-** Eh ahí ese carácter tan único.

Me separe de el mientras me restregaba la cara con las manos.

**-Mejor vete a descansar, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos vemos Hinamori-** Salio sin mas.

Creo que ya eh descansado suficiente, tengo que recuperar todos lo días perdidos y pensar que debía hacer para rescatar a Kira-Kun, recorrí mi dormitorio con la mirada, bueno lo primero era limpiar el lugar ya que estaba cubierto de polvo. En mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena de hace un rato, ya no sentía el mismo cariño hacia Toshiro de cuando éramos niños, era algo mas fuerte, sabia lo que era pero me es difícil aceptarlo, amo a Toshiro, lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo.

Termine de limpiar, estaba algo cansada además que termine llena de polvo. Llene la tina del baño y me metí en ella, me relaje por completo sentir el agua tibia en mi cuerpo era genial.

**-Shiro-Chan-** Suspire **-Kira-Kun-** Me sumergí por completo en la bañera, después de unos segundos salí por falta de aire.

**-¿Qué debía hacer?-** La pregunta del millón.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Qué debía hacer?-<strong> Había momentos en los que demostraba abiertamente mis sentimientos hacia Hinamori, menos mal y ella era algo despistada. Últimamente sentía algo mas fuerte por ella, cada roce con su cuerpo era una tortura para mi, se veía tan inocente y tan venerable que siempre quería protegerla y que se sintiera segura en mis brazos pero lo que mas quería era poder amarla.

**-Grrrrrrrrrrrrra Grrrrrrrrrrrra!** _( haha mis efectos de sonidos)_

**-Maldición Matsumoto deja de RONCAR!**

**-Aaaaaaaaah! Taicho pero que susto me ah dado ¿Qué no le enseñaron a despertar a una dama?**

**-No y… ¿Qué dama ronca como un oso?**

**-Pero que tipo mas grosero-** Apenas escuche su voz.

**-¿Qué dijiste?-** Pregunte furioso

**-Que voy a hacer el papeleo-** Si como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Hinamori solo me veía como su amiguito de la infancia, maldito amor no correspondido, tengo que quitarme esas estupidas ideas de la cabeza. Escuche serrarse la puerta.

**-¡MATSUMOTO!**

Me enrede en la toalla y salí del baño, después de ponerme la pijama me recosté en la cama. Tocaron la puerta, mi corazón se acelero con la idea de que podía ser Toshiro, la abrí sin pensarlo dos veces.

**-¿Rangiku?**

**-Hina! Creí que te sentirías solita así que me escape un ratito de la oficina-** Sonreía de oreja a oreja y en las manos traía una botella grande de sake.

**-Pasa-** Le ofrecí entrar.

**-Gracias, oye traje algo de Sake ¿quieres celebrar tu regreso?-**

**-No gracias, además recuerda que Kira-Kun sigue estando con Aizen.**

**-Bueno entonces hay que emborracharnos en su nombre, estoy segura que donde quiera que este el quiere vernos felices-** levanto la botella.

**-Ammm, Rangiku el solo esta en el Hueco Mundo, ¡No ah muerto!**

**-A si, bueno a quien engaño aun así voy a beber-** Se sirvió un vaso grande de sake.

**-Oye… ¿Hitsugaya-Kun estaba contigo en la oficina?**

**-Pues si, por cierto estaba suspirando y a veces murmuraba tu nombre ^^-** Me sonroje bruscamente.

**-Pero que cosas dices…**

**-Vamos Hinamori, no me digas que no te has dado de la manera en que te ve, si no se le cae la baba es porque tiene la boca serrada, y no me puedes negar que te trae loca**- ¿Yo le gusto a Toshiro? ¿Era tan obvio que el me gustaba?

**-Valla ¿tanto has tomado?-** Pregunte nerviosa.

**-Estoy totalmente conciente…**

**-MATSUMOTO! se que estas de ahí-** Era la voz de Toshiro desde afuera de la habitación.

**-!Escóndeme!-** Rangiku ahogo un gritito.

**-Ve escóndete en el baño-** No podía dejar que Toshiro matara a mi mejor amiga.

Abri la puerta y fingi un bosteso, note que ya estaba anocheciendo.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esos gritos?**

**-Dile a Matsumoto que salga tiene mucho trabajo como para estar de vaga-**

**-¿Matsumoto? Ella no esta aquí-** Mentí descaradamente.

**-¿Puedo pasar?-** Me puse muy nerviosa**- Amm pues… si-** Entro y se aseguro de que Rangiku no estuviera ahí.

**-¿Complacido?-** Cuestione.

**-¿Cómo esta tu brazo?-** Preguntó y se acerco a mi.

**-Mejor, no fue nada grave-** Miraba el suelo, siempre me ponía nerviosa con su presencia.

**-Me alegro-** levante la mirada y la sostuve, el me veía diferente, me sonroje al instante, el silencio era incomodo.

Se fue acercando lentamente hasta que poso una mano sobre mi mejilla para después acercar su rostro peligrosamente, ¿Me va a besar? Hay dios me va a besar, sentía arder mi rostro a causa del sonrojo, su mano libre tomo la mía, estaba a escasos dos centímetros de mis labios cuando…

**-Oye Hina, no sabia que tenias hámster-** Me había olvidado por completo de Matsumoto, Toshiro se separo bruscamente y me dio la espalda.

**-Ammm Matsumoto yo no tengo Hámster…**

**-Aaaaaaaaah UNA RATA! UNA RATA!-** Corría y gritaba por todo el lugar.

**-Dijiste que no estaba aquí-** Que vergüenza Toshiro me veía molesto, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la entrada.

**-Vamos Matsumoto, te voy a congelar los pies a la oficina-** Salio

**-Oh Taicho no sea así de malo… Taicho espéreme-** Desaparecieron de mi vista.

Estaba en shock, si Matsumoto no hubiera interrumpido, él… él me hubiera besado.

Continuara…


End file.
